The development of miniaturized sensors for the measurement of biologically significant analyte species in biological fluids is becoming increasingly important, particularly because of the need for increasingly smaller devices that permit the measurement of such analyte species in the field or in the home. Notwithstanding advances in the field of sensor fabrication, there still exist major challenges in the miniaturization and fabrication of such sensors. One such challenge is the degree of complexity involved with the mass production of commercially viable sensors that comprise biological active molecules. Of major concern is the compatibility of the inherently harsh physical and chemical processes associated with existing semiconductor manufacturing methods, with sensitive organic compounds and labile biologically active molecules, both of which comprise parts of a functioning biological sensor. Another major challenge surrounding the miniaturization and fabrication of such sensors is the production of sensors that are sensitive and that can be made in mass quantities with a high degree of reproducibility. There is therefore a need for processes for forming sensors that take into account the sensitivity of the biologically active molecules used in the sensors, as well as the need for a highly uniform sensor when the sensor is produced in large quantities.